User blog:The Mysteryous user/A post regarding the new Ai
Hello wikians, I was doing some Ai tests in the alpha build 6 of 0.9.0. UPD.1: '''Stuff tested on Alpha build 10/11 will get get the '10/11-F?'added to the list. As you may possibly know, on 0.8.1 or lower, the hostile mobs wouldn't pathfind that well. They would simply home in you, and fall in big holes and get trapped/ get burntin lava. But 0.9.0 changes this. Other notes: *In the last alpha builds, all mobs are neutral on Creative. Zombies *Smart (preety good pathfind Ai) *Hostile in survival, neutral in creative (meaning they only attack you once provoked). *Now they will avoid lava and 3 wide holes in the ground. Yup, you will hardly lure them. They will also prefer taking the longest POSSIBLE way then falling in lava/ holes. *Sadly, they won't avoid sunlight *Hunt villagers... **Attack consits by homing into them and swinging their arms (attack animation) *More tests needed (B)(PB)Skeletons *Dumb (weak pathfind) *They will follow you in lava or get trapped in holes (B)(PB)Zombie Pigman *Dumb (weak pathfind) *They will home in you even if 3 wide holes are present **They will fall in them *Same applies to lava *10F: They are neutral on creative, but once one is attacked, all will hunt you. Perhaps this means they will be neutral in the future? (tested on Creative) **More tests needed *12F-Burn in sunlight, but won't tale damage of that **They stop burning in shadows, water and lava (last makes no sense) (B)(PB)Creepers *Dumb (weak pathfind) *Will charge for you directly into lava/ holes Slimes *Simply hope around *Seem to be passive once provoked (on Creative) *More tests needed Spiders *Kind of smart? *They will try to avoid lava,but seem to fail at it (because they are bigger probably) *They will always avoid 'big'and wide holes but ONLY if there is a way around them **If not, they will simply home into you and fall in them *More tests needed Silverfish *Smart (good pathfind) *Avoid holes and lava **More tests needed Villagers *(This is gonna be interesting...) *They will socialize with players/ villagers *Can't open doors *Will run (sprint) from the following mobs: **Zombies ***Interesting, if 1 villager and 1 zombie are trapped inside a house, the villager will always run (sprint) to the door, but can't open it ***The only mob to hunt them, (the others will ignore them) **Zombie Pigman **Skeleton **Slime **Enderman **Spider **Creeper **Silverfish **Herobrine *More tests needed (PB) Endy Wendy | Endermen *It will teleport around *Neutral mob **Will attack you once you attack them (Creative/Survival) **Will attack you once looked at (Survival) *(PB) note: It seems they will (PB) at the 2nd dog's attack/bite/hit Wolves *Spawn in packs (babies will spawn to) *Neutral **They will attack you once you attack them ***All pack will attack you *Can be tamed with a few bones **Hold on them while keeping a bow or use the 'tame' button Dogs (tamed wolves) *Have red collar *They will stay close to you *Can be told to sit or stand (stand mode= follow you) **'Sit!' button and 'Stand!' button *Attack any mobs when told to **There is a bug that makes them to attack harder... *They will attack creepers **BE CARREFUL' If they attack creepers, they will forget about you and most probably 1 hit kill the dog in 1 explosion Passive mobs: Chicken,Cows,Mooshrooms,Sheeps,Pigs *Smarter **Better pathfinding: They will avoid lava when following you because you hold wheat/carrot/seeds but will sadly fail when turning at the corner of the lava. :( Weird Ai to some mobs *'Note:' The mobs to have (B) before their name will behave the following way: **Lets say the (B) tagged mob is in a place with no way out. (something like a tall 1x1 tower;trapped in the top/player is in another place). They will never hunt the player, not even if attacked. Anyway, if there is a bridge that goes from behind, and after turns to the player, they will start homing into the player. But won't use the bridge... Dumb... PAYBACK Ai *'Note:''' Mobs tagged with (PB): when attacked by player tamed wolves/dogs, they will forget about the player and attack the wolf/dog instead. (tested on creative) **More tests needed Author's Note Please comment, do your own tests, tell us your experiences, and wathever can be helpful. Category:Blog posts